emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 44 (20th March 1973)
Jack has been diagnosed with shock and concussion following George's attack. Penny arrives to find her dad but is distraught to discover he recently died. Plot Frank and Janie decide to go to Spain for their honeymoon after all. Joe introduces himself to Penny and tells her that the millhouse belongs to his family. She says that she's looking for her father who's staying with Jack, a tramp named Trash. Annie reports back to Sam and Henry about the real reason Verney beat Jack. He has been diagnosed with shock and concussion. Joe and Matt take Penny back to the farm in the hope Annie will be able to pick the right words to tell Penny that Trash is dead. Penny weeps upon hearing the news. Reverend Ruskin shares with Liz Amos's fears of Alison getting too friendly with Jack. He mentions it to Alison and she already has half an idea of what he's going to say. Reverend Ruskin makes it clear that Amos said her job is riding on it. Annie has let Penny stay the night in Joe's bed. Laura is looking after Jack. She tries to get him to leave Beckindale with her, but he won't. He tells her to say sorry to George for him and mention that he won't be taking him to court. Penny offers to help Joe on the farm, he's thrilled. She talks to Joe about how she used to be at art college but left as they never let her do her own thing. He offers to teach Penny to fish. Annie shows Jack today's newspaper, they've printed an apology to George. Jack tells Annie there's nothing between him and Laura. Annie informs Jack there's a girl at the farm who wants to see him, she's Trash's daughter. Jack wants to see her now but Annie insists he wait until tomorrow. Alison proves Amos wrong again when all the rolls sell for the second day in The Woolpack. Once the customers are out of the pub, Alison says Reverend Ruskin passed on his message and now she wants a word with him. Cast Regular cast *Jack - Andrew Burt *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Alison - Carolyn Moody *Ruskin - George Little *Liz - Daphne Green *Frank - Eric Allan *Janie - Diane Grayson Guest cast *Laura - Patricia Haines *Penny - Louisa Martin Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *The Mill - Bedroom *Vicarage - Living room *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room, yard, cowshed Notes *Jo Kendall is credited as Peggy is credited despite not appearing in this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Episode 44: Annie Sugden has called at the old mill to meet Jack and insisted on him seeing Dr. Grant immediately. Joe is attracted to a young woman whom he met at The Woolpack, but is disappointed to learn that she is on her way to the mill. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume Two DVD released by Network on 14th September 2009. Memorable dialogue Annie Sugden: "Whatever you got up to in London, you've not made much of yourself since you got back here." Jack Sugden: "Touché." Category:1973 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD